Klaine Advent Tumblr Challenge
by iKnowAShortcut
Summary: My contribution to the Klaine Advent Challenge on Tumblr. Follow me to see them first: alex-and-conner-wishington. Let me know what you think!
1. Day 1: artist

**Klaine Advent Day 1 – artist  
**[G, 233 words]

_**A/N: This is the first fic I've ever written so I'm kind of freaking out but I'd love to hear what you thought - even if you hated it.**_

"Aanndd done!" Blaine announced as he put down his pencil.

"Oh thank god," Kurt said in relief, jumping up and stretching, his body stiff from sitting for so long. "Can I see it?"

"Sure," Blaine said turning his sketchpad around, "but I'm not really the best at drawing and it didn't really turn out the way I..." He trailed off as Kurt gave him a pointed look.

"I'm sure it's amazing." Kurt reassured him as he took the sketchbook into his hands and stood looking at the picture in awe. He had known his fiancé could draw but he'd never imagined it would be like this. Blaine had included every detail, no matter how small.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked after a few moments.

"Like it? I love it!" Kurt exclaimed. "Honestly B, this is amazing! I had no idea you could draw like this!"

Blaine grinned bashfully and looked down to the ground. "It's not really that good."

Kurt set down the sketchbook, grabbed Blaine's hands, and pulled him up so they were standing in front of each other, inches apart. "Look at me," Kurt said.

Blaine slowly brought his eyes up to meet Kurt's. "You are incredible," Kurt told him, taking Blaine's hands in his own, "So don't let anybody, including yourself, tell you otherwise."

"I love you," Blaine said simply.

Kurt smiled. "And I love you. Forever and always."


	2. Day 2: belong

**Klaine Advent Day 2 – belong**  
[G, 335 words – look they're getting longer!]

_**A/N: I honestly don't even know what this is but okay…enjoy! Let me know what you thought!**_

_"Growth is painful. Change is painful. But nothing is as painful as staying stuck somewhere you don't belong." _- Mandy Hale

All throughout his childhood, Kurt had never felt like he belonged anywhere. None of the boys at school were interested in tea parties or Disney movies or even dress up like Kurt was. And the girls enjoyed most of the same things but thought it was odd that a boy liked those things as well. This is why Kurt often had trouble fitting in. He ate lunch at a table by himself, read a book in the corner of the playground at recess and played quietly by himself in his room on the weekend.

Then there was high school which was just as bad, if not worse. He was constantly being thrown into dumpsters or shoved against lockers. He did his best not to let it get to him but some days were much harder than others. He longed for a best friend like he'd seen everyone else have through the years.

When he packed up his Ohio life and moved to New York, it had been one of the best days of his life. He was finally getting out of there. He could finally go out into the world and find some people like himself. He was finally able to start his life. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

"Kurt? Honey did you hear me?" Blaine asked, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"What?" Kurt said spinning around to look at Blaine who was holding one of the many large boxes of their things.

"I just wanted to know where you thought our pictures should go." Blaine told him.

Kurt looked around, deciding on a place for them. "Um, how about there," Kurt said pointing, "Above the couch."

"Sounds great," Blaine agreed.

* * *

After they had moved everything into their new apartment, Kurt went to stand in the middle of the room and Blaine followed, pecking him in the lips.

"What do you think, love?" Blaine asked, looking around.

Kurt paused for a moment, taking it all in. "It's perfect," he said finally. "Absolutely perfect."


	3. Day 3: consume

**Klaine Advent Day 3 – consume**  
[G, 287 words]

_**A/N: I had a bit of trouble writing this one but I think it turned out ok. Let me know what you thought!**_

When Kurt had gone to check on the brownies he had baked, the last thing he had expected was for all of them to be gone.

"My stomach," he heard Blaine groan from the next room, "It hurts. Oh the pain! The agonising pain!"

"Of course," Kurt thought to himself shaking his head.

He made his way into the living room to find Blaine curled up on the couch with his face buried in a pillow.

"Blaine, did you eat all the brownies?" Kurt asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"No?" Blaine said smiling sweetly as he turned over to look at Kurt.

Kurt have him a look that said "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Ok fine maybe I did," Blaine admitted, "but it's not my fault that they looked so delicious. Besides I'm suffering now. See?"

He cleared his throat.

"Why oh why did I consume all of those brownies," he said dramatically, clutching his stomach. "I don't know if I'm going to make it, Kurt."

Kurt laughed at his ridiculousness.

"No Kurt you can't laugh, you'll make it worse."

"You're such a drama queen," Kurt said smiling at him.

"Ah, I see the light. It's coming closer. Closer. It's - aaooff!" Blaine cried out as he rolled off the couch with a thud.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Are you okay?" Kurt asked, rushing to his side.

Blaine rolled over and cracked open an eye as he said "I might be. But only with true loves kiss."

"You're such a dork!" Kurt laughed, before leaning down and kissing him chastely on the lips.

"He's cured," Blaine murmured as he pulled Kurt down on top of him and kissed him once more.


	4. Day 4: dirt

**Klaine Advent Day 4 – dirt**  
[G, 231 words]

_**A/N: I don't think this one's very good but I'm posting it anyways.**_

"Alright princess," Blaine began as he pulled into the drive way, "you stay here while I-"

But before he could finish she had jumped out of the car and started off towards the front door, her brown curls bouncing as she ran.

She burst into the door with a loud "Daddy! We're home!"

Kurt chuckled as he made his way to the door to greet his daughter.

"I see that," he said.

"Did you have a good time with- oh Rosie, sweetie, you're covered in dirt!" Kurt exclaimed in horror.

"Oh yeah," she said looking down at her clothes, her blue eyes wide, as if she had forgotten she was dripping with mud.

Just then, Blaine walked into the house trying to hide himself with the grocery bags.

"Blaine," Kurt said sternly, with crossed arms. "Would you care to explain why Rosie looks like she was just in a mud fight?"

"Yeah, about that," Blaine started.

"It wasn't his fault daddy!" Rosie cut in.

"I fell into a big puddle trying to catch the most beautifulest butterfly ever! Please don't be mad at papa," she said running to hug them both.

"Rosie, honey, I'm not mad." Kurt said, gently stroking her hair and then whispered to Blaine "But just so we're clear, you get to wash the dirt out of her hair," before pecking him on the lips with a smile.


	5. Day 5: echo

**Klaine Advent Day 5 – echo**  
[G, 126 words]

_**A/N: This one's so short oops…**_

"10!" They enter the crowd.

"9!" The shorter one leads the other towards the front.

"8!" They stare up at the ball eagerly.

"7!" They wave to a camera that passes by.

"6!" They smile at each other.

"5!" They huddle in close.

"4!" They grab each other's hands.

"3!" They turn to face each other, smiling.

"2!" The taller of the two gently pushes the curly boys' hair away from his face.

"1!" They prepare themselves.

"0," they scream as the clock strikes midnight and a roar of cheers echoes throughout Times Square.

Kurt pulls him into a deep kiss.

"Happy New Year, B." he says pulling back, before adding "It's our first one as husbands."

" The first of many," Blaine replies, smiling knowingly.


	6. Day 6: falter

**Klaine Advent Day 6 - falter**  
[G, 256 words]

_**A/N: I'm completely exhausted today so this one was written quite quickly. Sorry! Hope you like it anyways!**_

Blaine goes to the same coffee shop every morning on his way to school. It's always quite quiet which Blaine enjoys, and they have the best coffee he has ever tasted.

Today he enters the shop around 7:30am, running a little late and in a hurry to get to class on time.

He walks up to the counter, takes one look at the man taking the orders and completely forgets everything on his mind for this is the most breathtakingly beautiful man he has ever seen in his entire life. His chestnut brown hair is coiffed to perfection, his eyes are blue like the ocean, his skin is flawless and pale and he looks amazing in the uniform.

"Excuse me?" A voice says snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you going to order something?"

Blaine suddenly realizes that it's the perfect man, speaking to _him_.

"Oh right... Um I'll have the…uh I mean a..." he falters.

The man, Kurt, he notices from his name tag, is looking at him expectantly.

Blaine finally composes himself enough to say "I'll have a medium drip to go please."

"All right and can I get you anything else?" Kurt asks.

"Your phone number!" Blaine blurts before he can stop himself.

Kurt smirks at him and says "I'll see what I can do."

Later when Blaine is throwing the now empty coffee cup away, he notices a piece of paper taped to the bottom that says:

_555-206-2121  
Hope to hear from you soon!  
- Kurt (the cute coffee house guy)_


	7. Day 7 and 8: gift and human

**Klaine Advent Day 7 and 8 – gift and human**  
[G, 155 words]

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so late! This weekend was crazy busy so I wasn't able to find any time to write. I also combined days 7 and 8. Not sure if I'm allowed to do that but oh well…enjoy!**_

Blaine walked into the apartment, brushing the snow off and locking the door behind him.

"Kurt!" He called as he walked up the hallway.

He entered their newborn son's bedroom and smiled when he saw Kurt standing there, baby in his arms, looking out the window.

"Hey hon," Blaine greeted, standing in the doorway.

Kurt turned around.

"Hi," he replied grinning.

Blaine walked over to them.

"And hello to you too, Charlie," he cooed.

"So how long have you been holding him? I'm guessing at least 5 hours," he teased.

"No not that long. I just feel like I can't let him out of my sight though. I mean he's just this tiny human being and I keep thinking that he'll just disappear if I don't watch him. You know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Blaine agreed wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "He really is the best gift anyone could ever ask for."


	8. Day 9: ice

**Klaine Advent Day 9 – ice**  
[G, 238 words]

_**A/N: Just so we're clear here, Kurt and Blaine are just friends in the beginning of this one.**_

"An ice rink?" Kurt exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Blaine smiled at him.

"C'mon!" He encouraged. "It'll be great, I promise."

They laced up their skates and waddled over to the entrance. Blaine stepped onto the ice first and held out his hand. Kurt blushed but grabbed it nonetheless and tentatively stepped onto the ice.

"Ok, now I'm going to help you get moving but whenever you feel you're ready you can start to push off by yourself." Blaine said grabbing his ok they hand and gently pulling him by their clasped hands.

After a few rounds Kurt felt his confidence building and he carefully took a stride. Then another.

"Blaine I'm doing it! I'm really-aaooff!" Kurt cried out as he tripped over his skates and landed directly on top of Blaine.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Blaine I don't know what happened," Kurt panicked. "I guess I just tripped and mmff."

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips on his own. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled back and Kurt stared at him in shock, scrambling into a seated position.

"I...you just...kissed me..." Kurt said, not believing the words himself.

"That I did," Blaine confirmed, and he too sat up.

"And that was, like, on purpose?" Kurt asked.

"Completely," Blaine said.

"Well in that case..." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine back in, kissing him deeper and longer than before.


	9. Day 10: jigsaw

**Klaine Advent Day 10 – jigsaw**  
[G, 333 words]

_**A/N: I think this one's pretty cute.**_

Kurt was sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee when Blaine walked in with a wrapped up box.

"What's that?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's a present," Blaine smiled, "for you."

Kurt eagerly took the box out it Blaine's hands and unwrapped it.

"It's a um...jigsaw puzzle..." Kurt said slowly.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine's hopeful face.

"I love it, sweetie," Kurt replied.

"Oh good," he said.

"I have to leave for work now but I'll come and see how you did with the puzzle when I get back, okay?" He said kissing Kurt on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Okay," Kurt sighed to himself and started on the puzzle.

A few hours later Kurt had finished the puzzle. It read "Meet me in the living room."

Kurt did as it told him and his mouth dropped open in shock as he walked into the room.

There were several candles lit and rose petals scattered around the room.

Blaine walked forward and took Kurt's hands into his own.

"Kurt, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. You're devilishly good looking, insanely smart, ever so kind, extremely loving and completely selfless, and I find myself falling even more in love with you each and every day. And even though it took me a while to realize it, I know that we were meant to find each other, meant to fall in love and to hopefully spend our whole lives together. So, Kurt Hummel. My best friend. My one true love."

He got down on one knee and held the ring box out.

"Will you marry me?"

Kurt nodded his head frantically.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" He said through his tears.

Blaine stood up, gently placed the ring on Kurt's finger, and kissed him with so much love and passion.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered as they pulled away.

Kurt sniffled.

"I love you too," he whispered back, smiling.


	10. Day 11: key

**Klaine Advent Day 11 – key**  
[G, 175 words]

_**A/N: Let me know what you thought!**_

"Hey, so I was thinking," Kurt started, combing his fingers through Blaine's hair, his head currently on his lap.

"What were you thinking, sweetheart?" Blaine asked turning his head to look up at Kurt.

Kurt took a breath.

"Well I um...I got this made," Kurt said nervously, digging out a small box from his pocket and handing it to Blaine.

Blaine sat up and Kurt watched anxiously as he opened it up.

Inside was a key with red and yellow roses on it.

"Is this a key to your apartment?" Blaine asked awe-struck.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"I mean, it's just that we spend most of our time here anyway and you usually sleep over so I thought 'what's the point of having you pay for an apartment you're rarely ever at and I just thought it might be nice to live together you know?'" He rambled.

Blaine smiled at him.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I just really love you," Blaine said, "and I think living together would be perfect."

"Me too," Kurt agreed.


	11. Day 12: loft

**Klaine Advent Day 12 – loft**  
[G, 179 words]

_**A/N: Not sure if I like this one very much…**_

"Hey Blaine," Kurt says as he walks into the living room.

"Mmhmm," Blaine answers, nose still in the book he's reading.

Kurt sits on the couch next to Blaine, carefully pries the book from his hands and sets it on the table.

"Blaine, I need to talk to you about something," Kurt says.

Blaine gives him his full attention.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Do I smell weird? Did I do something wrong during sex?" Blaine asks starting to panic a little.

"Honey, settle down. You did nothing wrong," Kurt reassures him.

Blaine breathes a sigh of relief.

"I was just thinking that maybe it was, you know, time we thought about getting our own place," Kurt tells him.

"Really?" Blaine asks, his face lighting up.

"I mean the loft is great," he continues, "but our own place would be amazing. I mean, we would get to choose it and decorate it and make it completely our own!"

"Yeah. Yeah we would," Kurt says smiling.

"It'll be perfect," Blaine says hugging him.

"Absolutely perfect," Kurt agrees, hugging him back.


	12. Day 13: message

**Klaine Advent Day 13 – message**  
[G, 202 words]

_**A/N: This one's angsty. Oops...I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Also, thank you to whoever left a review earlier! They mean the world to me!**_

The past couple of months had been hard with their newborn daughter dying in their arms at the hospital. It had put them both into an angry state of depression. But no matter how mad Kurt and Blaine had gotten at each other, they had never, ever said that they hated one another. But tonight had been the last straw.

"You just want me to throw everything away to please you?!" Blaine screamed, outraged.

"Blaine, stop! That's not what I mean and you know it!" Kurt shouted back.

"Do you not understand how hard this had been for me?" Blaine asked, voice raised.

"Of course I do!" Kurt replied. "It's been just as hard, if not more, for me!"

"Urgh, you're infuriating!" Blaine yelled.

"Me?" Kurt cried out. "What the hell have I done?"

"Are you not getting the message here? You know what? Screw this! Screw whatever the hell we had! This marriage thing, it was a mistake!" Blaine hollered.

"And I hate you!" he screeched as he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"It's over," Kurt thought, clutching an old picture of the two of them, tears streaming down his face.. "We're finished. I can't do this anymore."


	13. Day 14: neon

**Klaine Advent Day 14 – neon**  
[G, 242 words]

_**A/N: Some happiness to make up for yesterdays. The song mentioned is Neon Lights by Demi Lovato.**_

Blaine walks up to the front porch and knocks on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens with a gruff looking Burt standing behind it.

"Hey, kid," he says. "Kurt's in his room. Go on up."

"Thank you, sir," he replies before starting up the stairs.

He reaches the top of the stairs, walks down the hallway towards Kurt's room and knocks gently in the door.

"Kurt?" He calls.

He doesn't get an answer but he can hear the music.

He knocks again.

"Kurt?" He says, louder than before.

He gives up and slowly opens the door.

The sight he sees makes him smile. Kurt is standing in front of the mirror, hairbrush being used as a microphone, singing along to Demi Lovato's Neon Lights.

Kurt dances a bit, does a little spin and jumps when he sees Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Blaine!" Kurt says. "How uh- how long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long," Blaine answers. "And before you say anything about how ridiculous you think you looked, let me just say that I thought it was adorable. I think you're adorable."

Kurt smiles and blushes as he looks towards the ground.

"Oh I don't know about that," he says.

Blaine walks forward until he is inches away from Kurt's face. He gently puts his hands on Kurt's hips, looks him in the eye and says, "Kurt, you are adorable," before leaning in and kissing him.


	14. Day 15: overture

**Klaine Advent Day 15 – overture**  
[PG – (they make out in a closet…does that make it a PG?), 155 words]

_**A/N: I'm sorry that this is so late. Overture is officially not my one of my favourite words…**_

"Mmm, Blaine. Blaine, stop for a second. Blaine, my phone's ringing," Kurt says and Blaine pulls away and releases Kurt, groaning in frustration.

Kurt smiles at him sympathetically.

"Hello?" he says into the phone.

"Where the hell are you two?" a voice whispers forcefully.

"Who is it?" Blaine mouths.

"Santana," Kurt mouths back.

"Hey, Prancy Smurf, you there? You better get your ass back here. The overture's almost over and I refuse to be the one to explain to Berry why you two are missing her first Broadway show."

"Okay, okay we're coming. Just give is a minute," Kurt says.

"Hurry," Santana urges and hangs up the phone.

Kurt stuffs his phone back into his pocket and straightens out Blaine clothes.

"C'mon," Kurt says, "We have to go. We're missing the show."

He opens the closet door, grabs Blaine's hand, and runs down the hall towards the theatre doors as quickly and quietly as possible.


	15. Day 16: pulse

**Klaine Advent Day 16 – pulse**  
[G, 160 words]

_**A/N: This one's sad I'm sorry. **__**Warning – character death.**_

"Hello?" Blaine says answering the phone.

"Is this Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" the voice on the other end of the line asks.

"Yes," Blaine responds.

He hears a deep breath and then "Mr. Anderson-Hummel, this is Annie frost from the Brooklyn hospital centre. There has been an accident..."

Kurt.

Suddenly Blaine feels sick. He struggles to hold the phone to his ear. The lady, Annie, continues to speak but he doesn't hear much of it.

"...he didn't have a pulse. He was pronounced dead at the scene. There was nothing we could do. We're so sorry..."

His thoughts come a mile a minute. This isn't how it was supposed to go. Blaine was being promoted later in the week. They were going to move into a real house instead of their current apartment. They were going to adopt a brother or sister for Sophie. They were going to have a cat or dog. Their life together wasn't complete.

But Kurt's is over.


	16. Day 17: quick

**Klaine Advent Day 17 – quick**  
[G, 151 words]

_**A/N: This isn't one of my best…**_

"Blaine, hurry up!" Kurt whispered loudly from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, calm down," Blaine replied scrambling down the stairs with an armful of carefully wrapped gifts.

Kurt took half of the presents from Blaine and placed them under the Christmas tree. Blaine started after him but fell on the last stair with a loud thud, sending the presents flying.

Suddenly they heard 2 pairs of little footsteps making their way towards the living room.

Kurt and Blaine turned to face each other.

"Quick," Kurt said. "Help me put then under the tree."

Blaine put the last one in place just as their two children, Max and Emma, arrived.

"Presents!" They exclaimed in unison and dove towards the large pile, violently unwrapping them.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at the sight.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine said pressing a kiss to his husbands cheek.

Kurt glanced over at him.

"Merry Christmas, B."


	17. Day 18: river

**Klaine Advent Day 18 – river**  
[G, 101 words]

_**A/N: This one isn't the best either…**_

Blaine took his position. Staring at the river intensely, he charged towards it and did a cannonball, soaking Kurt in the process.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked.

When Blaine surfaced, he saw a wet and angry Kurt glaring at him from the edge of the river.

"Oops," Blaine said sheepishly. "Sorry."

He swam over to Kurt, scrambled out of the water, and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tight.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "you're all wet."

"But you love me," Blaine said looking up at him with a charming smile.

Kurt took one look at his smiling face and melted.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed.


	18. Day 19: stitch

**Klaine Advent Day 19 – stitch  
**[G, 190 words]

_**A/N: I suck at posting on time. I'm sorry!**_

It's a Saturday night and Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch, shoulders barely touching, watching Moulin Rouge. They have the house to themselves for the weekend but have decided just to watch movies because they have only been together for a few days.

Nervously, Blaine lifts his arm from his lap and wraps it around Kurt. Kurt looks at him and smiles reassuringly.

"This is nice," Kurt says after a while.

"Yeah it is," Blaine replies, affectionately squeezing Kurt's side.

Kurt squirms, only slightly, but enough for Blaine to notice.

"You okay?" Blaine asks.

"What? Oh yeah- no I'm fine," Kurt answers.

"Are you sure?" Blaine tries. "Because it seems to me like you might be a little bit ticklish."

"Blaine, that's ridiculous," Kurt says with a wave of his hand.

"So you won't mind if I do this," Blaine says wiggling his fingers into Kurt side.

"Nope. I'm uh- I'm fine," Kurt squeaks, trying to restrain his laughter.

Blaine tickles him harder and eventually has Kurt in stitches laughing.

"Okay okay, stop," Kurt says surrendering.

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought," Blaine says smugly, snuggling himself into Kurt.


	19. Day 20: torch

**Klaine Advent Day 20 – torch  
**[G, 229 words]

_**A/N: Let's pretend Kurt and Blaine have a British friend named Lucy and they like to visit her for Christmas, okay? Okay. Enjoy! Reviews are magical!**_

"Hey guys," Lucy said walking back into the living room of her London apartment, "it's looking pretty bad out there so I grabbed a torch from the kitchen just in case."

"Thanks, Lucy," Blaine said, taking it from her hands and placing it on the coffee table.

She settled herself onto the couch.

"So, what are we talking about?" she asked.

"I was telling Blaine that if we want to get anything decent during tomorrow Boxing Day sales then were going to need to head out early," Kurt told her.

"But I was saying that we can buy everything online to save time and energy," Blaine countered, "I mean, what's better than shopping from the safety and comfort of your own bed, or I guess, in our case, your guest bed."

"Mm that's true," Lucy agreed, "but I think I'm going to have to go with Kurt on this one."

"See?" Kurt said sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

Just then, a bright flash of lightning lit up the apartment and Kurt flinched.

"You okay?" Blaine asked him, concerned.

"Hmm? Yeah no I'm fine. Thunderstorms just aren't my favourite thing in the world," Kurt replied.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him tight.

"Don't worry. I'll always keep you safe," Blaine said gently and Kurt smiled.

"Cheeseballs," Lucy scoffed throwing a balled up piece of paper at them.


	20. Day 21: us

**Klaine Advent Day 21 - us  
**[G, 156 words]

_**A/N: I actually did write this yesterday but I just didn't have access to a computer.**_

"You ready?" Blaine asks descending the stairs and grabbing the keys.

"Uhuh," Kurt replies, nervously fidgeting with his coffee cup.

Blaine turns to face Kurt. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah- yeah I'm fine," Kurt says unconvincingly.

Blaine sets his keys down and takes Kurt's hands in his own.

"Hon, what wrong?" Blaine asks gently.

"Blaine, what if we can't do this. What if we were never meant to be parents? What if our child hates us or gets injured?" Kurt says shakily, tears falling down his face.

"Hey, hey," Blaine soothes, wrapping Kurt in his arms. "We're going to be amazing parents, okay? Do you know why?"

Kurt shook his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"It's because we're us. We're Kurt and Blaine, and I know that together we are capable of anything."

Kurt pulled away slowly, sniffling.

"Thank you," he smiles.

"What for?" Blaine inquires.

"For always knowing exactly what to say," Kurt says.


	21. Day 22: vodka

**Klaine Advent Day 22 - vodka  
**[G, 178 words]

_**A/N: I've never actually had a hangover before so I'm not entirely sure if coffee, Advil, or toast help but I've heard they do so let's just go with it. :) **_

"Kurt! Kurt! Dance with me!" a very drunk Blaine shouted.

He made his way over to Kurt, shaking his hips.

"No honey, I'm fine," Kurt replied from the couch.

"Pleeeaasssseee!" Blaine begged, taking another swig of his vodka.

"Jesus, Blaine, how much of that have you had?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Not thaaat much," Blaine replied slurring a little.

"Oh B, you're going to have the worst hangover in the morning," Kurt told him.

"No I won't. I'll be fine," Blaine protested weakly.

***  
"Morning sweetheart," Kurt said, opening the blinds and shaking Blaine awake.

Blaine rolled over slowly and squinted at the light.

"My head," Blaine groaned.

"I warned you about that hangover," Kurt said. "Lucky for you, your fiancé is amazing."

He handed Blaine a warm cup of coffee, some Advil and two pieces of toast.

"Oh you're the best," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt smiled.

Kurt settled himself next to Blaine and brushed the curls away from his face.

"Thank you," Blaine said leaning in.

"You're welcome," Kurt whispered against his lips before crashing them together.


	22. Day 23: whisper

**Klaine Advent Day 23 - whisper  
**[G, 120 words]

_**A/N: Kurt and Blaine late night post sex bed talk. **_

"Hey Blaine," Kurt says rolling over in his arms to face his husband.

"Hmm?" he replies sleepily.

"I was just thinking..." Kurt starts.

"Yeah?" Blaine asks.

"How would you feel about maybe- um adopting kids?" Kurt says nervously.

"Kids?" Blaine says as if he didn't quite hear him properly.

"Yeah. Is that something you might want?" Kurt inquires.

"Kurt, you know I want everything with you." Blaine tells him, more awake than before.

"Sooo I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt asks hopefully.

"Yes. Yes I would love to adopt kids with you." Blaine declares.

"This is going to be so amazing." Kurt squeals excitedly.

"I love you" Kurt whispers intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too," Blaine replies smiling.


	23. Day 24: yes

**Klaine Advent Day 24 - yes  
**[G, 276 words]

_**A/N: I can't believe this is the last one. I've had such a great time writing all of these. Thank you to those who organized it and to everyone who read, reblogged, liked or reviewed. I think today's is my favourite so I hope you enjoy it!**_

The bells above the door jingle as Kurt enters the jewelry store. He walks over to the engagement ring section and begins browsing.

"Excuse me, sir?" The lady at the counter says. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kurt looks up upon realizing that she is talking to him.

"Oh uh yeah. Yeah that'd be great, thanks." he replies.

"So engagement rings, huh? What were you thinking of, hon?" she asks him.

"I need to find the perfect ring for my boyfriend, Blaine," Kurt tells her.

"The perfect ring," she says curiously, "tell me a little about this Blaine."

"Well," Kurt begins, "he's very musical. There will rarely be a time when you don't find him singing. He has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met, He is incredibly loving and caring, He's a huge perfectionist and he can be such a dork at times."

"But I feel like he completes me, you know? He's the one that will catch me when I fall. The one who will pick me up when I'm down. The one that, no matter what, will always be here for me through it all."

"Sounds like you've got a good one," she says.

"Yeah I do," Kurt agrees.

"Alright let me see. I'm sure it's here somewhere. Aha! This one," she tells him grabbing it from the glass display case below and placing it on the counter in front of Kurt.

He picks it up and looks it over.

It's a very simple, matted silver ring with two little conjoined puzzle and the words 'My missing puzzle piece' on the inside.

"Yes," Kurt declares, "this is the one." 


End file.
